Take A Picture, Take U
by audrey musaena
Summary: Bagaimana cara seorang Choi Siwon merebut Kim Kibum dari pacarnya? di chap ini ada pengumamannya silakan dibaca/SIBUM/GS/Chap 2 UP


Take A Picture, Take U

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T

Pair : Sibum, Kangteuk, Kyumin, Haehyuk, Hanchul, Yewook

Warning : Abal, GAJE, typos bertebaran, newbie, Ganderswitch for Uke

.

Author POV

Ckrek…

Ckrek…

Ckrek…

Beberapa jepretan terdengar di studio itu. Seorang fotografer sedang sibuk menjepret asal- sebenarnya bukan asal lebih tepatnya menyetting alatnya. Yeoja itu- _absolutely_ dia seorang yeoja, fotografer baru yang namanya sedang naik daun di bidang fotografi itu.

"Super Junior sudah datang!" seru staff memberi tahu si fotografer itu.

"Suruh cepat dandani mereka! Aku tak punya banyak waktu" balas yeoja itu sedikit sombong. Bukannya sombong –mungkin- karena dia sudah biasa dengan menjepret-jepret wajah artis.

Lima belas menit kemudian gerombolan SuJu yang ber-8 (hanya para seme plus Shindong) itu datang dengan pakaian casual mereka. Hari ini memang jadwal mereka berfoto dengan gaya casualnya.

'Eh? Kok yeoja' batin beberapa member.

'Masa sih yeoja se-trendy ini fotografer?' batin Donghae.

"Kau bukan ELF yang men-stalk kami kan?" tanya sang magnae hati-hati. Walau hati-hati kata-katanya setajam silet.

"Bisakah pemotretan ini dimulai?" tanya yeoja itu tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata seorang magnae.

.

.

Ckrek…

Ckrek…

Berpuluh-puluh kali jepretan menjadi suara utama di studio itu. Selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam barulah _take picture_ benar-benar selesai.

"Gamsahamnida" seru member Suju bersemangat.

"Cheonmaneyo… besok tolong datang lebih cepat ya" pinta yeoja itu melembut.

"Ne, Kibum-ssi" jawab uri leader-Hankyung (karena paling tua).

"Hyung… lihat pasti dia tak punya namjachinggu. Dia sombong" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Jagi! Aish! Kau ini la- eh hyungdeul… anyeong…" seru suara itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jinwoon magnae 2am-namjachinggunya Kibum.

"Jaga omonganmu, Kyu" semprot Kangin yang tadi mendengarkan sang magnae mencibir.

"Mian oppa. Kajja!" ajak Kibum manis. Beda sekali sifatnya dengan yang tadi. Bukannya sombong, melainkan dia sangat tahu apa itu professional. Toh tadi selesai pemotretan dia berbicara lembut dengan member Suju.

"Eh? Duluan ya hyungdeul anyeong…" seru Jinwoon sambil melenggang pergi merangkul yeojachinggunya.

oOo

Sepanjang perjalanan Kibum terus saja bercerita tentang pekerjaannya, diselingi beberapa _joke_ ringan dari namjachinggunya itu. Mereka selalu begitu kalau sudah bertemu, teramat dekat dan tak mau diganggu. Maklum dulu mereka bersahabat dan sekarang naik derajat.

"Oppa, aku lelah. Kita pulang yuk!" rengek Kibum manja.

"Ne, jagi. Sebentar lagi sampai" jawab Jinwoon lembut.

Sesampainya di apartemen Kibum, Kibum langsung merebahkan diri di sofa. Jinwoon sudah tak ada, maka apartemennya menjadi sepi, lagi.

Selain Jinwoon, tak ada saudara atau kerabat yang ada di Korea. Semua keluarganya di Jepang. Dia memang orang Jepang-tepatnya ommanya. Appanya asli orang sini, tapi karena Kibum bersikeras ke sini orang tuanya menurutinya begitu saja.

oOo

Kibum POV

Bruuk…

Aish siapa yang menubrukku sih? Dan oh! Omona! Kamera polaroidku terjatuh mulus mencium lantai.

"Kau ini sangat me-" ucapanku terputus kala melihat siapa orang yang tadi menabrakku. Choi Siwon. Ya namja bertubuh kekar yang mempunya lesung pipi. Ternyata aslinya jauh lebih tampan ya.

'Eh? Ingat Kibum kau sudah punya Jinwoon oppa' batinku.

"Mianhe… jeongmal mianhae…" katanya buru-buru sambil mengambil kameraku. Dia lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Eh… ne… ne… " hilang sudah kesempatanku untuk memarahinya. Apa lagi seorang Kim Kibum bisa memarahi artis selain Jinwoon oppa. Menyebalkan.

"Hyung!" teriak seseorang dengan suara bassnya. Cho Kyuhyun. Dia langsung berhambur dan memeluk Siwon dari belakang.

Pemandangan menjijikan!

"Kemana yang lainnya, Kyu?" tanya Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Kyu dengan penuh sayang. Lalu mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

Eh? Sayang? apa jangan-jangan mereka GAY? GAY? OH BIG NOOOOO!

"Kalian gay?" tanyaku keceplosan. Otomatis aku langsung membungkam mulutku sendiri. Beginilah sifat jelekku, kalau sudah penasaran kata-kata dalam otakku suka keluar sendiri.

Bukan jawaban yang kudapat malah tawa terbahak dari sepasang namja di depanku ini. "Makanya jangan sering membaca fanfic" seru Kyuhyun setengah mengejek.

"Yak! Enak saja!" seruku tak terima.

"Kapan kita mulai?" tanya Siwon.

"Ah iya. Kajja! Panggil yang lainnya!" perintahku mulai tegas. Kembali ke sisi profesionalku.

5 menit…

8 menit…

10 menit…

Hingga 15 menit… SuJu tak keluar dari ruang riasnya. Karena sebal, aku langsung menuju ke sana. Betapa kagetnya aku melihat mereka tengah berleha-leha dengan set jasnya masing-masing.

"Yak! Apa maksud kalian! Aku sudah menunggu kalian lama dan kalian malah berleha-leha! Kalian pikir kalian siapa hah! Membuang waktu seseorang se enak jidat kalian!" bentakku.

"Eh… mi-mian… kami hanya tidak ingin berfoto di studio. Kami perlu tempat yang lebih menarik" seru Leeteuk.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Kalian mau di mana?" tanyaku masih kesal.

"Bar!" seru Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Pantas saja manusia-manusia seperti mereka. #plak

"Baiklah. Cotto matte. Aku berganti baju dulu" jawabku, sambil melangkah pergi.

oOo

Siwon POV

Begitu terkejutnya kami melihat penampilan Kibum yang berubah drastic. Jeans dan kemeja yang ia pakai sudah lenyap digantikan dengan mini dress berwarna dark blue berlengan sabrina yang memperlihatkan hampir setengah dari punggunnya. Belum lagi heels senada yang membuat kaki jenjangnya terlihat lebih menarik.

Menarik? Ah? Dia memang sudah menarik perhatianku saat pemotretan kemarin. Gayanya sangat santai. Dan ternyata dia hebat dalam berbusana.

"Kau niat sekali ke bar" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Oh? Umh… aku memang berniat ke sana sepulang dari sini" jawabnya santai yang membuat kami terbelalak kaget.

"Jinwoon tidak marah?" tanya Shindong hyung tiba-tiba.

'Oh iya? Jinwoon itu namjachinggunya! Ya dia sudah punya namjachinggu! Aish untuk apa kau kesal Choi Siwon!' rutukku.

"Aku memang ingin ke bar dengannya malam ini. Waeyo?" katanya.

"Mwo? Kau ini cewek liar ya?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

'Kyuhyun, pasti yeoja di hadapanmu akan memakanmu' pikirku.

"Liar? Aku tidak mau menjadi orang munafik Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku hanya berusaha professional dengan diriku. Apa itu salah? Hah?" jelasnya. Membuatku semakin kagum. Bukan karena aksi liarnya tapi kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Oh… bagus. Sepertinya aku suka padamu. Eh tapi, kau bukan murahan kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini pasti tamparan telak akan Kyuhyun terima.

"Enak saja! Lagian kalau murahan aku tidak bisa dibeli olehmu kok! Aish! Korban dvd yadong ketahuan!" ejek Kibum. Sesuatu yang tak dimiliki gadis lain.

"Kau aneh, Kibum-ssi. Kajja berangkat!" seru Hankyung hyung sambil merangkulku.

oOo

Cup~

Deg! Pasti Kibum. Entah kenapa aku risih melihat mereka seperti itu. Jinwoon memang tidak sampai meraba-raba sih. Tapi dia mencium Kibum di depan banyak orang.

"Oppadeul, duluan ya" serunya ramah. Lalu mereka benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya dia suka dengan Kibum-ssi" cetus Donghae.

"Yak! Lee Donghae!" protesku.

"YAK! Kenapa kalian belum pulang hah?" bentak seorang yeoja. Pasti Heechul noona deh.

Dan… benar saja nenek lampir itu datang bersama Leeteuk noona dan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk… dia tak berubah. Dulu dia yeojachingguku waktu masih di senior high school. Belum ada yang menggantikannya, kecuali Kibum-mungkin.

'Agh kenapa denganku!' seruku dalam hati.

"Siwon, wae?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"E-eh? A-aku gwenchana. Kajja kita pulang" ajakku pada yang lannya.

oOo

Kibum POV

Sudah dua minggu aku bekerja sama dengan SuJu. Ternyata mereka asik-asik semua orangnya. Ga ngebosenin lagi. Kami juga makin dekat terutama dengan Siwon oppa. Dia perhatian sekali padaku. Terkadang dia suka mengantarku kalau Jinwoon oppa tak menjemput.

Ya… akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk. Mengurusi album barunya, drama barunya atau hanya iklan-iklan. Padahal kan aku fotografer, kenapa tidak aku saja yang memfotonya. Jinwwon oppa itu termasuk objek jepretan yang paling aku suka. Apalagi kalau dia sudah tertawa lepas. Arrg… ingin sekali menciumnya.

"Kibum~ah ayo kita makan dulu!" ajak Donghae oppa dengan puppy eyesnya yang lucu, menurutku. Huh… kalau udah pasang puppy eyes kayak gini, aku tak mungkin menolaknya.

"Kita mau kemana oppa?" tanyaku kebingungan karena Donghae oppa sudah menarikku.

"Sudah ikut saja. Jangan cerewet!" semprot Kyuhyun oppa. Hah? Dia itu doyannya mennyemprotku terus dengan kata-kata tajamnya.

-SKIP TIME-

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi artis saja? Kau cantik! Sexy! Fashionable! Bahkan berpacaran dengan Jinwoon!" seru Donghae oppa tiba-tiba. Membuatku hampir menyemburkan minumanku.

"Yak! Yang terakhir tidak ada hubungannya, oppa" protesku.

"Geurigo?"

"Mollayo, oppa. Hanya saja menjadi fotografer itu sangat menyenangkan. Kau bisa mengabadikan setiap momment yang tidak mungkin bisa datang untuk yang kedua kalinya" jelasku. Pikiranku langsung terngiang pada beribu-ribu foto yang sudah kujepret ditempat dan objek yang berbeda.

"Alah… bahasamu ketinggian untuk umur 21 tahun" ejek Heechul onnie-istri Hankyung hyung. Dia memang selalu menghinaku, tapi terkadang dia sangat baik. Bahkan kami pernah berbelanja dan nyalon bersama. Yang pasti aku suka dengan Heechul onnie.

"Yak! Enak saja! Kekekek aku punya semua foto kalian yang lagi jelek banget loh" tiba-tiba keevilan yang ditularkan Kyuhyun oppa menular kepadaku.

"Yak! Kau sangat baik dalam belajar! Tapi jangan bawa-bawa aku ya!" seru Kyuhyun oppa meminta 'perhatian' lebih. Perhatian agar fotonya yang jelek tak tersebar.

"Oh… tidak bisa… kalian jelek… kecuali Jinwoon oppaku!" ejekku.

"Kau buta apa? aku kan lebih tampan dari pada dia!" seru Siwon oppa yang tiba-tiba narsis. Hah? Sulit memang berurusan dengan orang tampan seperti dia. jelas Siwon oppa dan Jinwoon oppa berbeda, mana bisa dibandingkan.

"Yak! Aku Korean Number 1 Handsome Guy-nya. Kenapa kau, Kuda?" sahut Kangin oppa tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah. Kita semua tampan. Bukan begitu Hankyung hyung?" ucap Yesung oppa menenangkan suasana. Hankyung oppa mengangguk semangat. Dia benar-benar keren, gayanya sangat keren.

"Ki-kibum!" seru seseorang yang tentu bukan berasal dari meja kami. Kami semua menengok serempak. Ternyata orang itu Jinwoon oppa bersama member 2am lainnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya setelah mendekat pada meja kami.

"Menemani ajusshi-ajusshi ini" ejekku sambil mengedipkan mata pada mereka.

"Huek… menjijikan!" sembur Kyuhyun oppa.

"Mending gabung saja" pinta Hankyung oppa. Tanpa menjawab lagi mereka ikut duduk di antara kami. Jinwoon otomatis duduk di sebelahku.

Aku bergelayut manja di tangan kekar Jinwoon oppa, dan sepertinya dia tak menolak. "Oppa ngantuk" bisikku manja.

"Yak! Kalau dengan Jinwoon saja kau manis sekali!" sembur Heechul onnie, lagi. Entah berapa kali dia menyemrotku dengan kata-katanya.

"Diakan pacarnya, jagi. Kau ini lupa atau babo sih" ejek Hankyung oppa yang langsung mendapat jitakan mesra dari Heechul onnie.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? Garing banget nih ff. Kasih masukan dong, aku bingung. Ceritanya datar banget.


End file.
